


Hale Vs McCall (Art)

by skargasm



Series: Banners and Icons [18]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire (Teen Wolf), Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23253424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/pseuds/skargasm
Series: Banners and Icons [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639030
Comments: 7
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

I think [Love, Creeper Wolf](https://spikecentric.dreamwidth.org/265338.html) is leading up to a bit of a confrontation, and I found myself thinking what a Pack picture would look like. Then it morphed a bit into not being the whole pack - just the ones there for the initial stand-off. The story itself hasn't quite formed in my head yet, but this image definitely helped me see the 'good' side!

* * *

[](https://imgur.com/y9soEU1)

* * *

I'm not sure about doing the other side because (a) I don't have a clear image in my head of corey, hayden, liam, etc and (b) because I don't think I want necessarily want to include the whole alpha pack, and it's just not sorted in my head yet where people would 'stand' in terms of a fight. Maybe it would be Scott on his own while the grown ups try to talk some sense into him? More thought needed.

* * *


	2. War Council

Used the original picture as a base, then changed Peter because I really liked the image I had for Bloodlust. Then I decided to make the whole thing black and white apart from Talia and Peter's eyes.

[ ](https://imgur.com/owLpkBE)

* * *


End file.
